PJO Truth or Dare
by percabeth4ever4212
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM
1. Percy and Annabeth

Chapter 1

Percy POV

We just got done with breakfast at the pavilion when Travis came over to me.

"Percy!" Travis said

"Hey Travis"

"You doing anything later?"

"No. Why?"

"Katie is hosting a game of truth or dare later and i just wanted to see if you were interested in playing." Travis answered

"I'll be there"

"Great. Game starts at 7 in the Demeter cabin"

"Ok. See you later"

"See ya"

I walk to archery practice

*later*

I get to the Demeter cabin at about 6:59

Naturally, I knock on the door

Travis answers half naked

"Hey Percy. Ummm what you doing here?"

"I thought you said Truth or Dare starts at 7."

"That damn dyslexia. Listen Percy its only 5 o'clock."

"Oh." I sneek a peek through the door and catch a glimpse of Katie sitting on the bed with only panties

"Yeah so can you just like come back in a couple hours please?"

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"Ok Percy see you later."

"Bye"

I walk to the Athena cabin to check on Annabeth

I knock on the door and Annabeth answers

"Hey Seaweed Brain what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just checking on you. Seeing how you are doing."

"Im fine."

"I knew you would be"

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know if you" i lean in and whisper in her ear "i wanted to know if you wanted to have..."

She draws back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answer

"If you truly are then lets go to your cabin so we can have more privacy."

"Lets go then" I hold Annabeth's hand and walk with her to my cabin.

*inside of the Poseidon cabin*

I lay Annabeth down on my bed and start undoing her shirt

"Are you truly ready for this? Because we cant undo it once have."

"Annabeth, i have said it once and i will say it again. Yes. Annabeth, i love you more than anything in the whole universe and i would do anything for you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

I continue to undo her shirt and i kiss her.

My hands reach around and struggle to undo her bra clasp but i manage to unclasp her bra.

Her bra slides off her arms and i drink in the sight before me.

My jaw drops.

"You like what you see?"

I nod.

"You can touch them."

I reach out and grab her DD breasts

"Their so soft" that was all i could manage to say.

"Can i lick them?" i say.

Annabeth nods.

I start licking them and Annabeth groans.

Her nipples start to get hard.

i continue licking them.

i start sucking on her nipples.

Annabeth moans.

I undo her jeans and pull them down to her ankles to reveal her gray panties.

I pull them down and start moving closer to her pussy.

Annabeth spreads her legs for me.

"Are you ready?" i ask.

"Yes Percy. i'm ready"

i move closer to her pussy and start licking her folds.

Annabeth moans

"percy"

i lick faster and start moving my tongue around until i hit a spot that makes Annabeth moan loudly.

"Oh yes Percy right there"

i lick the spot faster and feel it is a nub.

i continue licking and sucking it when Annabeth starts moaning louder and starts to get wet.

"PERCY"

I move my hand up and start inserting my fingers into her pussy.

Annabeth gasps and moans.

i insert another finger and start moving them in and out.

"Percy make me cum already."

"i'm doing my best being a virgin and all."

"bend your fingers"

"really?"

"just do it Seaweed Brain."

I bend my fingers and Annabeth starts moaning louder.

I continue doing this and Annabeth cums.

"PEEERRRRCCCCCYYYY!!!"

I try to catch some in my mouth and swallow but most of it gets on my face.

"now shall we move on?" i ask

"if you would like to" Annabeth replies

i take off all of my clothes to reveal my 9 1/2 inch dick.

"wow. you're big" Annabeth says

I position my dick at Annabeth's vagina and she gives me the go ahead.

I push it and groan while Annabeth moans at my size entering her.

"percy you're so big."

"you said that already"

"how far in are you?"

"about half way"

"oh god. and it already feels like you are in all the way."

"do you want me to only do this much?"

"No. i want it all. i want you."

I push in deeper and Annabeth tells me to stop.

"you ok?"

"yeah im fine it just hurts."

"you want me to be gentler?"

"no you are fine. it is supposed to hurt the first time. just give me a minute."

"ok Anna"

"what did you call me?"

"i called you Anna because wise girl doesnt seem right in this situation."

"ok. im good now"

"ok" and i push in

Annabeth moans

i thrust in and out

*a few thrusts later*

"Anna, im almost there."

"did we use a condom?"

"i dont think so."

"well pull out Seaweed Brain!"

"but im almo-"

"Seaweed Brain i will deal with it. but i dont want to be a mom just yet."

"ok" i pull out and when i do Annabeth starts jerking me off

"oh Anna"

"cum for me Percy"

"im almo-"

i cum all over Annabeth's face and chest

"im sorry"

"for what Seaweed Brain?"

"making a mess"

"dont worry this aint a problem"

"oh ok. Are you going to Katie's Truth or Dare game tonight?"

"what are you talking about Seaweed Brain?"

"Nevermind but do you have plans tonight?"

"nothing but sitting in bed and looking at my laptop studying Daedalus's blueprints"

"can you study another night?"

"obviously Seaweed Brain."

"great be ready at 6:55"

"but how can i get cleaned up in 20 minutes?"

"what?"

"its 6:35 Seaweed Brain"

"oh well in that case you can use my shower."

"what about clothes?"

"ill get some from your cabin."

"but wha-"

"shh. dont worry about it. you're wasting time."

I watch as Annabeth hops in my shower.

Then i rush to get her some clothes from her cabin


	2. In between

Annabeth POV

Percy and i just had sex for the first time and i was getting cleaned up. I took my shower and washed the cum off my face. When i was finished, i noticed that Percy wasnt back yet. he finally showed up after 5 minutes.

"Seaweed Brain what took so long?"

"i didnt know where you kept your bras"

"well next time hurry up we are almost late."

"wait theres gonna be a next time?"

"yes. now are we going?"

"the Demeter cabin. just let me wash my face first."

"hurry up Seaweed Brain." i say as i get dressed

"im hurrying"

"you ready now?" i ask as i am already dressed

"yes i am. now lets go"

outside the Demeter cabin*

Percy knocks on the door and Katie answers the door

"Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!" Katie says enthusiastically

"H-hey Katie" Percy says "we're here for Truth or Dare"

"yeah Travis told me" answered Katie "come in you two."

We walk inside. inside i see Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean, along with Travis and Katie sitting in a circle on the floor.

Percy and I sit in between Thalia and Jason.

"Lets go over the rules" Travis stated. "Whenever you do not do a truth you have to kiss one of the people next to you and when you do not do a dare you must remove one piece of clothing. Socks must come off as a pair to count."

"Now..." Katie says "Lets start this game shall we."

"Who would like go first?" asked Travis


	3. Truth or Dare time

Annabeth POV

"Who would like go first?" asked Travis

"i would" leo said "um... Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" answered Thalia

"i dare you to skinny dip in the canoe lake" leo said

Thalia took off her jacket

"ok my turn" Thalia said "Percy truth or dare?"

"dare" Percy answered

"i dare you to... make out with Annabeth right here, right now." Thalia dared

"Ok" Percy retorted

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" i whispered in Percy's ear

"what's the worst that could happen?" Percy whispered back

And with that Percy and i started making out on the spot. A full 30 seconds went by when someone piped up.

"we get it! go on with the game!" nico said

"Ok" Percy pulled away "Nico. since your a big hot shot. truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"i dare you to go in the bedroom and fuck will" Percy dared

"um..." Nico hesitated. Nico decided to take off his jacket.

"what you too chicken to do it?" percy asked.

"percy leave him alone" i said

"why?" percy questioned.

i leaned in to whisper in his ear "because if you do i'll give you a blowjob when we are done."

obviously that made something click

"due to some reasoning and deep thought i will stop pressuring nico" percy announced.

some chuckles came from the circle.

"ok so um.." nico said "Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth" i answered

"have you and percy done it yet?" nico questioned

"ummm..."I hesitated "yes?" i blushed.

"when?" nico pressured

"before we came over..." i turned redder than ever

everyone was speechless

"didnt expect that." someone said

to break the ice Katie piped up.

"Who wants some snacks?"


	4. Truth or Dare

Percy POV

to break the ice Katie piped up.

"Who wants some snacks?" She said.

"um.. yeah lets get some snacks" Travis replied

Everyone got up and went to the pavilion to get snacks of their choice and then some.

Then everyone went back to the Demeter cabin and got in the circle.

"now where were we?" Katie asked

"Percy and Annabeth did it before they got here." leo said

"That means it is my turn" says Annabeth "Calypso, Truth or Dare?"

"Um... Truth" Calypso answered

"Did you and leo ever have sex?" Annabeth asked

"Um..." Calypso hesitated. She then decided to kiss leo instead of answering.

"Ok um.." Calypso said "Katie, Truth or Dare?"

"Calypso, i choose dare" Katie answered

"i dare you to sit here naked for the next two turns" Calypso challenged

"so remove my clothes for two turns, or take a piece off for the rest of the game." Katie said, thinking of what to do. "i'll do your dare." Katie then proceded to take off her clothes and throw them on the floor.

"did not see that coming" Travis whispered barely loud enough for everyone hear.

"Ok. Travis, Truth or Dare?" Katie asked

"um.. d-dare" said Travis, looking at Katie

"follow me" Katie replied walking towards the bedroom

"Ok" Travis said, getting up from the floor and walking after Katie

"Since Travis is gone who will go next?" asked Jason

"Piper take my turn will you?" said Travis

"sure i will." Piper said joyfully "Leo Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Leo said

And with that Travis and Katie were in the bedroom


	5. Travis and Katie

Travis POV

When me and Katie were in the bedroom, she closed and locked the door.

"So what was the dare?" i asked

"i want you to fuck me." Katie answered

"But didnt we do that a couple hours ago?" i said

"Hey, i can be horny when i want to." Katie replied

"I didnt mean that i wouldnt fuck you"

"i know that Travis." Katie said "come on and fuck me already."

"Ok Kate"

While i took off my clothes, Katie got on all fours. When i was naked, I got behind Katie.

"You ready?" i asked while almost in her.

"You know i am." Katie replied.

I slowly pushed in and Katie moaned.

"Aw fuck! yes!" Katie moaned "HARDER!"

i began thrusting faster and deeper and started groaning while Katie moaned. i turned Katie so she was on her back and moved my hand down to her clit. I started rubbing her clit.

"AAHHHH! fuck yes! TRAVIS! you are so good at this!"

"so are you Kate"

"Fuck me harder Travis"

I sped up and rubbed her clit faster. I must have hit her g-spot because she came right then.

"ahhhhh fuck Travis! yessssss!"

And soon after i came.

"ahhh Katie!" i said loudly but not enough for the others to hear. "did you take your birth control today?"

"thanks for reminding me."

"you almost forgot? Kate you know you cant do that."

"i know but its just with the Truth or Dare going on i kinda forgot. And also Travis, i love you so much..."

"Kate you know i love you too."

"but i think i want to have a family with you."

"what? Kate we're only 18"

"i know but i want to be with you forever Travis."

"me too, Kate"

"so should i skip it?"

"aw what the hell why not? i was gonna propose next week but hey why not now?"

"OMG REALLY?"

"yes Katie."

"OMG!"

"but lets do it out there."

"Ok then. lets get dressed."

We got dressed and went out to join back in the game.


	6. Travis proposes

Travis POV

We get back to the circle and see Annabeth with no socks or shirt, Jason with no socks, Leo was shirtless, and Piper had messy hair.

"What did we miss?" asked Katie

"Not much. Have a seat." said Percy

"In a second..." I say as i get down on one knee

Everyone gasps except for Katie, and Leo, who had made the ring.

"Katie Gardner, I love you more than anything in the whole universe, and i would would do anything for you. I would die for you. Would you make me the happiest man in the world, and be my wife?" I ask

"Yes Travis Stoll, I would love to." Katie says and smiles

Everyone at this point is clapping

"Lets get on with the game." Leo said

"Ok. Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" asked Jason

"Truth"

"When did you lose you virginity?"

"Like i said earlier, before me and Percy had come over." Annabeth said "Travis, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok. Did you plan to ask Katie to marry you or did she make you do it?" Annabeth asked

"How could you say such a thing?" I say "And yes, i originally planned to do it next week but why not do it right now?"

"i just tho-"

"Anna, zip it" said Percy

"Anna? What happened to Wise Girl?" asked Katie

"Nevermind that" said Percy

"Ok. Um... Thalia, Truth or Dare?" i ask


	7. Truth or Dare continues

Katie POV

"Ok. Um... Thalia, Truth or Dare?" Travis asked

"Dare" Thalia replied

"Flash someone in this circle." Travis dared "me and Katie are not an option"

"or me" Jason complained

"um..." Thalia hesitated. She then removed her shirt. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"dare" Annabeth replied

"take off your bra"

"i have to do that or take off my jeans." Annabeth said "it seems easier to just take it off." Annabeth then took off her bra.

All of the guys stared except Percy who just moved closer to her. I elbowed Travis.

"What?!" he complained

"we're engaged" i said

"i can look can't i?"

"fine" i said, annoyed

"Katie, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked

"dare!" i replied

"suck Travis' dick" Annabeth dared

"ugh do i have to?" i asked

"why? are you too chicken to do it?" Annabeth pressed

"No im not. its just that i've already had it in me twice today."

Everyone was shocked

"What? do you honestly think i could resist Travis for this long?" i said

"by the way you've been acting, i kinda figured you were still a virgin." Percy said "But i was corrected earlier."

"what does that mean?" Annabeth asked

"um..." Percy hesitated "can we talk about this later?"

"fine" Annabeth said "but Katie, are you gonna do it or not?"

"i will later but since its part of the game..." i said, taking off my shirt. i just realize i forgot to put on a bra, so i cross my arms.

"Percy, truth or dare?" i ask

"huh? oh uh... truth?" Percy responded

"what did you mean when you said you were corrected earlier?" i ask

"So, Travis obviously remembers but, you now earlier when there was a knock on the door at 5?" Percy says

"That was you?" i ask

"yeah and i kinda caught a glimpse of you sitting on the bed wearing barely anything."

"PERCY!" Annabeth and i exclaim

"i was in the wrong place at the wrong time. sorry." Percy said "I'll try to get my dyslexia undercontrol."

"i forgive you Percy." i said

"Thank you Katie." Percy said. "Jason, Truth or dare?"


	8. Truth or Dare again

Annabeth POV

"Thank you Katie." Percy said. "Jason, Truth or dare?"

"truth" jason said

"be honest" Percy said "Would you date anyone else in this room besides Piper?"

"To be honest, i would date Katie or Annabeth. But i love Piper more than anyone." Jason answered. "Nico T.o.D?"

"oh. no. i decided not to play because the dares are to sexual." Nico said

"me too. we just arent there yet and we are too young to do anything else with anyone." will added "well, nico is too young. but im too loyal."

"Ok. So... Calypso, Truth or Dare?" Jason asked

"I choose dare" Calypso said

"sit on Leo's lap for the rest of the game." Jason dared

"O-ok" Calypso said as she moved on top of Leo "Piper Truth or dare?"

"truth" Piper said

"how many times have you had sex in your life?" Calypso asked

"Actually im still a virgin" Piper said

"Jason is this true?" Calypso asked

"from what i know it is" Jason supplied

"Ok... Annabeth, Truth or dare?" Piper asked

"dare" i said

"put Percy's cock in your pussy and stay that way the rest of the game" Piper challenged

"um... i dont feel comfortable doing that in front of anyone right now." i said

"then take off your jeans" Piper said

"fine" i replied as i took off my jeans leaving me in some almost see-through panties. when i sat back down i sat on Percy's lap and he wrapped his arms around me

"Thalia, Truth or dare?" i said

"truth"

"are you a virgin?" i asked

"no"

"who was he?"

"she actually" Thalia corrected "she was a Hecate camper. but she died in the titan war." Thalia looked sad now

"im sorry" i said

"no. no its fine really." Thalia said "Katie, Truth or dare?"


	9. Truth or dare again again

Nobody POV

"no. no its fine really." Thalia said "Katie, Truth or dare?"

"dare" Katie said

"take off your shorts" Thalia said

"i mean either way i have to do it so.." Katie said as she was taking off her shorts to reveal crotchless panties. "Truth or Dare Travis?"

"Truth" Travis replied

"How do my panties make you feel?" Katie asked

"Aroused if im being honest. But when am i not when you are almost naked?" Travis said. "Its getting late. Why dont we finish this game tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We can host it in my cabin so there is no reason for anyone to bother us." Percy said

"Show of hands. Who would like to finish tomorrow?" Katie said. Everyone raised their hand. "That settles it. The game continues tomorrow in Percy's cabin. Good night everyone."

Everybody execpt Travis leaves the cabin.

"Now that they are gone, we finally have some alone time again." Travis said.


	10. Travis and Katie again

Nobody POV

"Now that they are gone, we finally have some alone time again." Travis said.

"I know what you are getting at and dont try and denying it" Katie said

"I never said I was denying it. I'm just saying we could take it slow this time." Travis said

"How?" Katie asked

"Let me show you" Travis replied. Travis pushes Katie's panties down around her ankles and throws them on the floor. "You won't be needing those."

Travis then moves farther up Katie's body, leaving a trail of kisses until he reaches her lips.

"I love you Kate. I dont ever want you to forget that."

"I love you too Travis. I could never forget you."

Katie then hugs Travis and he hugs her back. Travis kisses down Katie's body until he reaches her D cup tits. He then starts licking around Katie's nipples. Katie moans because of this.

Travis starts sucking on Katie's nipples and she moans louder. Travis then kisses down Katie's body until he reaches her clit. Travis starts licking her clit and Katie starts moaning and bucking into him.

"Sorry Travis, i'm sensitive. But dont stop. it feels great." Katie says

Travis contiues licking her clit as if nothing was happening. Katie tries to stop bucking but she feels too much pleasure. She instead wraps her legs around Travis' head and moves closer to him.

Travis slides his hand up and inserts a finger into Katie's pussy. Katie gasps at the sudden penitration. Travis slides in another finger. then another. Katie feels a sudden burst of pleasure that almost makes her cum. Travis senses this and starts rubbing Katie's g-spot. This sends Katie over the edge and she cums.

"OHHHH TRAVIS! OHHH! OHHH! AHHHH!" Katie screams as she cums.

Travis catches most of her juice in his mouth, but some gets on his face.

"Now for the real thing." says Travis

Travis pushes into Katie's pussy with his hard 9 inch cock. Katie moans loudly. Travis starts thrusting slowly but speeds up eventually. After 6 minutes Travis finally speaks.

"Kate" Travis huffs "I'm almost there."

"Travis. I want you to cum in me." Katie barely manages to say. Katie then moans and cums.

Travis can barely wait. "Are you sure?"

Katie moans "YES TRAVIS! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

Travis cums inside of Katie. Travis groans.

"AHHH KATIE!" Travis yells "I love you. I love fucking you. I want to have a family with you."

Katie is breathing heavily.

"I love you too." Katie manages after catching her breath.

Travis lays in bed next to Katie, still inside her, and falls asleep not caring if they got caught or not.


	11. Percy and Annabeth again

Nobody POV

Percy and Annabeth leave the Demeter cabin when Percy suggests something.

"Can i take you up on that blowjob now?" Percy says sarcastically

"Sure. Lets go to your cabin." Annabeth answers

Percy wasnt expecting that answer out of Annabeth.

"Ok, Wise Girl."

"I actually like being called Anna."

"Whatever you say, Anna."

Percy picks Annabeth up bridal style and carries her to his cabin.

"So what do we do now?" Percy asks

"Come over to the bed Seaweed Brain." Annabeth answers

Percy walks over to the bed and Annabeth gets on her knees and starts undoing her pants. Once she has them undone, she takes off his shirt. She then pulls his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers. She yanks his pants off of his ankles and playfully pushes him onto the bed.

Annabeth climbs on top and straddles him. She then takes off her own shirt and her bra. She leans forward and starts rubbing her tits across Percy's chest. She moves down and looks at Percy's massive cock.

"I don't know how i will fit it all but i will try my best" Annabeth says

"You dont have to do this if you dont want to." Percy says

"And let your delicious cum go to waste? nope. im gonna suck your dick, even if i can only fit a few inches." Annabeth replies

"Anna. I want want to fuck you so bad."

"Just be quiet and let me suck you."

Annabeth takes off her jeans and panties and gets down between Percy's legs. Annabeth then grabs Percy's dick, spits on it and starts to jerk him off. Percy groans because it feels amazing. Annabeth hesitantly puts Percy's cock in her mouth and begins to suck. Annabeth slowly bobs her head up and down on Percy's dick, grazing her teeth along the top of if. Percy moans.

"Ohh Anna"

Annabeth starts swirling her tongue around the head of his cock licking the bottom of it the most. Percy almost cums from this.

"Anna, im gonna-"

Percy cums before he can finish his sentence.

"Anna, where did you learn that?"

"Well Seaweed Brain, if you must know. Guys aren't the only ones who can watch porn." Annabeth answered "While watching it, i picked up a few tricks."

"well whatever it was, keep doing it." Percy replied. "now its your turn."

"i dont think i can handle cumming again today." Annabeth said

"Are you taking birth control?" Percy asked

"Yes." Annabeth answers

"i want to fuck." Percy says

"then fuck me Seaweed Brain."

Percy slowly pushes his cock into Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth moans.

"Percy! i think im gonna cum either way!" Annabeth screams

"The sooner you cum, the sooner i cum!" Percy says

"what is that supposed to mean?" Annabeth asks

"nothing" Percy says

Percy thrusts deeper and faster into Annabeth. Annabeth moans loudly.

"PERCY!"

Percy starts rubbing Annabeth's clit. Annabeth cums from this.

"AHHH! PERCY!" Annabeth screams

Percy cums as a result of Annabeth cumming.

"ahhhh! Annabeth!" Percy groans.

"you are so good at that Seaweed Brain" Annabeth says trying to catch her breath.

"you're better than me Anna" Percy says.

Percy pulls out his cock and wraps his arms around Annabeth.

"Good night Anna" Percy says

"Good night Seaweed Brain" Annabeth says

Percy and Annabeth fall asleep snuggled up against each other.


	12. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

The continuation of this story will be called

PJO Truth or Dare: day 2

Stupid i know. but im new at this and i wrote this all in one day.

plus im not that skilled at writing.

please do not criticize my spelling errors. i noticed them when i was published and i am too lazy to find them all and correct them.

please review. i hope you enjoyed the fanfic.

peace,

percabeth4ever4212


	13. Correction

AUTHOR'S CORRECTION:

there will be a continuation of this story

it will not be a truth or dare story though


End file.
